MMGB5: Wily's place in the Sun
After defeating Terra. It becomes clear that the man behind behind the Stardroids and the invasion of Earth was none other than Dr. Wily. After Megaman barely escapes the attack from the space station named the Wily Star. He goes after the Space Station. Wily Star (part 1) The first part of the Wily Star is actually a "Space Chase" as Megaman with Rush travels through space to catch up with the Wily Star. (Click to Enlarge image) 1. The first part of the stage is all about avoiding the asteroids. the smaller ones move faster as the bigger ones are slow. If you know where the asteroids are coming from, this should be easy. 2. In this part, you'll face enemies called Malmets. they move in a circular motion and shoot small energy balls at you. Keep in mind that Rush's mouth buster takes a longer time to fully charge than Megaman's Mega Arm, 2 fully charged shots usually destroy a Malmet. 3. As you get closer to the Wily Star, the station itself tries to eliminate you with its huge laser beams. Avoid them which should be easy if you know where they're coming. Skull Blazer The main laser cannon of the Wily Star (and you're only way into the station). You can't damage the cannon until after it shoots, charge your weapon as the laser is charging, after the laser fires, shoot the cannon before the mouth closes. After that, it'll lower itself and you'll have to face it's missile cannons which you can shoot and destroy. Then, it'll fire it's cannon again, after that you'll face the bottom energy cannons which fire indestructible energy balls at you. Repeat until the cannon is destroyed. Wily Star (Part 2) Once you're inside the Wily Star, you'll have to face a series of enemies and traps as well as 4 levels in this stage and 4 bosses. Be careful in this part of the Wily Star. Segment A (Click to enlarge image) 1. Here you'll face an enemy called a Piriparee (similar to the Biribaree enemy you faced in Jupter's Stage) it's invulnerable when it's charging up, once it fires it's projectile it's vulnerable and won't charge again for a while. 2. This is where the road splits. You can either try to jump onto the blocks and use Uranus' Deep Digger and Pluto's Break Dash to go forward or just fall into the hole and go down. 3-A: Choosing to go forward is the easy route as you'll face some easy enemies. 3-B: Choosing to go down will allow you to meet Eddie, but you also must deal with Spikes, use Rush Jet to get passed them, be careful of any enemies. 4. Here, you can use Rush Coil, Deep Digger and Break Dash (or just the MH Adapter if you're Really good) to get the 2 Extra Lives. Enker The first boss you will encounter. You may remember him from the first Megaman game for Gameboy. He has an erratic attack pattern. His first move is to either jump or run towards you. But his second move is always to absorb what ever you throw at him, and how much damage he takes will determine on how big the projectile he'll throw. Nevertheless, you can easily jump over it. Use the Mega Arm to defeat him, and if you have the CL adapter, the fight will be much easier. Segment B (Click to enlarge image) 5. By using Rush Jet to quickly get over to the other side, and using Break Dash, you can meet up with Protoman again. 6. Here, you can use Deep Digger and slide in the tight spot to obtain the Extra Life. 7. Here, try not to use Deep Digger as you'll risk falling into the spikes. You'll also find a Birdy, use Black Hole to defeat any Chunco and defeat Birdy. Quint He's from the Gameboy version of Megaman 2. Instead of a weapon of his own, he uses a Jackhammer-like weapon which will cause the ground aropund him to erupt in small rocks. Maintaining your distance is key to winning this fight. Use Mars' Photon Missile to defeat him. Segment C (Click to enlarge image) 8. There's not much to find in this short shaft, just be careful of the spikes on the bottom. 9. Slide across this area as the platforms will fall as soon as you walk on them. Again, use Saturn's Black Hole weapon to defeat the Chuncos and the Birdy. 10 Again, this is where the path splits off. you can either use Break Dash or Deep Digger to proceed. 10-A: Using Break Dash to break the metal blocks will promise an easy path. Watch for the Kamapots, though if you use them to your advantage, you can actually use them as platforms to obtain the items on the Ceiling, be careful of the spikes however. 10-B: Using Deep Digger is a more difficult path. Here you'll have to deal with enemies as well as spinning platforms. But there's no dangerous areas on this path. 11. Just like in the area arked by number 7, slide across the platforms and use Black Hole to defeat the Chuncos and Birdy. Punk The main sub-boss from the Gameboy version of Megaman 3. His attack pattern is more easier to predict if you watch his movements closely. First, he'll turn into a buzzsaw-like object and bounce, and then rush towards you (where he will come at you depends on where he stops bouncing, slide or jump to avoid him. He'll then jump and throw bladed projectiles at you. Use the Mega Arm to defeat him. Segment D (Click to enlarge image) 12. This shaft will contain platforms and spikes that will move across the screen in variable speeds. Pay attention on how fast they're moving and and keep an eye on the spikes. Ballade Ballade is from the Gameboy version of Megaman 4. He as well as an easy attack pattern. He'll first jump widely, and then small hop, and then run across the room before he shoots his Ballade Cracker at you. Pay attention where he lands and use the Mega Arm to defeat him. Segment E (Click to enlarge image) 13. This shaft is long and it's full of the traps and secrets from the other 4. Be careful of the traps and try to get as much of the secrets as you can. At the bottom, you'll take a transporter to revisit the 8 Stardroids. Wily Star (Part 3) After dealing with the 8 Stardroids, you'll come up here, the final leg of the stage where you'll face Dr. Wily. (Click to enlarge image) 15. This is a very long shaft to fall down. But at the bottom will have Protoman appear, and hopefully he'll give you something nice before your final battles. Knuckles This is a 2-part boss battle. First you'll face the left knuckle, which will try to do damage by slamming you. Once it misses it's eyes will be exposed, aim for the eyes to damage it. After destroying the left knuckle, the right one will come and it'll be faster and do more damage as well as firing a homing missile and even trying to grab you to make it easier for the missile to hit you. Both knuckles are weak to Neptune's Salt Water weapon. If the right knuckle grabs you and the missile is still up, use Saturns Black Hole to destroy the missile. Wily Machine (Part 1) This part of the Wily machine has 3 predictable attack patterns. Forst it'll launch 3 missiles that will go in ramdom directions, slide to avoid them. Then, ti'll send out an enemy called a Pikashu which will simulate low gravity and send you into the spikes on the ceiling, use the Mega Arm to destroy it. It'll also send out an enemy called Alabell: a some kind of time bomb enemy, Alabells are your only means of damaging the Wily Machine, use your regular buster shots to keep it close to the machine, but once you damage the Wily Machine enough, the timers on the Alabells will get longer, meaning it'll be more difficult to keep them close to the machine. Wily Machine (Part 2) Once you destroyed the first part of the Wily Machine, the second part comes out to fight you. It'll send shockwaves across the floor and there's little room to jump as the spikes will be closer to the ground. Use Terra's Spark Chaser to make short work of this machine. Sunstar Dr. Wily discovered this ancient robot which has a lot of firepower behind it. There are 3 phases to this battle. Phase 1 Sunstar will send out a large beam, keep in mind that he's invulnerable while he's charging, and then he'll shoot star-like projectiles that bounce on the ground. After taking enough damage the second phase will begin. Phase 2 Sunstar will shoot medium-sized projectiles. After taking enough damage, the final phase will begin. Phase 3 Sunstar will charge up and turn into z buzzsaw-like projectile, he's invulnerable while doing this. Then, he'll make it rain acid from above, attack him before he does this to ensure you stay in control of the fight. He has no real weakness, but you can quickly wear him down with Terra's Spark Chaser. But consider the combination of the Mega Arm and the Spark Chaser to conserve the enrgy of the Spark Chaser.